


Blind Date

by punkandhazard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkandhazard/pseuds/punkandhazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law is set up by his friend Sanji to go on a blind date with some poor loser he's never even met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -pats self on the back for a creative title-

“So,” Sanji says, his voice low. It’s only been two seconds since Sanji opened his mouth and Law already doesn’t like where this is headed. This is his ‘we need to have an important discussion, and you can’t talk your way out of it’ voice.

They’re standing in Sanji’s kitchen while his boyfriend Zoro is sitting in front of the TV, completely oblivious to Sanji and Law’s conversation. 

“I don’t like the way your voice sounds right now,” Law says, opening the fridge and digging around for some beer.

“Good,” Sanji says. _Ass._ “We need to discuss something.”

“Look, if it’s about what happened in the hallway the other day, I swear I said I’d never do it again, alright?” Law grumbles. 

Sanji looks at him in confusion. “Um. What happened in the hallway?”

Law shakes his head and pops open the can. Maybe now’s not a good time to talk about his drunken shenanigans. “Nothing, never mind. So what do you want to bug me about now?”

“Zoro and I have been talking, and we think it’s time you start looking for someone. You’ve been alone since what, high school?” Sanji asks.

“Yeah, so?” Law says with a shrug. “What are you trying to say?”

“We’ve talked about setting you up on a blind date.”

A blind date? Was this Sanji and Zoro’s idea of a practical joke? Law wanted to kick the closest thing to his foot out the window. He couldn’t believe they were having this discussion. He’d already started his rant on how much of a stupid fucking idea this was, he was perfectly fine being all by himself. He didn’t have time for a relationship right now.

“Stop being such a pissbaby, it’s not that bad,” Sanji says, rolling his eyes.

“But I don’t want to deal with some fucking loser—“

“First of all, they’re not a fucking loser, as you so kindly put it,” Sanji spits, and then clears his throat. “And second, they’re actually pretty cool. I’ve asked Zoro to look for someone already. We think he’s perfect.”

Law sighs. Sanji is his best friend, and he hates to let him down, so if he believes that Law will be able to put up with some poor idiot for the evening, then so be it.

“Fine.” He always gives in a bit too easily, and he always hates himself for it. “ _Fine_.” 

Sanji grins. He needs to find new friends.

-0-

Law arrives about a couple of hours early at the restaurant where he’s supposed to meet this mysterious person. He heads inside and has a word with the host. He tells him that if someone is looking for him, he’s running late. The host nods his head and reserves a table for him and his date.

Afterwards, he makes a beeline for the bar and orders some whiskey. He knows it’s probably a dick move, but he doesn’t feel like he’ll be willing to put up with some stranger completely sober. 

The bartender arrives with his drink and he swallows most of it down, shaking his head at the burning sensation in his throat. 

About thirty minutes pass and Law’s already completely buzzed, already feeling pretty relaxed about this blind date. He doesn’t know what he was so worried about anymore.

Law nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears someone behind him asking, “Hey, um, could I get the same thing this guy has?”

Law watches as the young man takes a seat right next to his stool. The boy sits there, mindlessly picking at the varnish on the wooden counter as he waited, biting at his lip. He was obviously tense about something. Law continues watching his movements, downing another glass of whiskey.

This boy’s got wild, unruly black hair, brown eyes and a small scar running under his left eye. Law thinks he’s pretty cute. Hell, he doesn’t know what he’s thinking anymore, he’s already got several glasses of whiskey sitting in his stomach and running through his veins.

Law is immediately snapped out of his thoughts when the boy begins to speak.  
“Um, can I help you?” the boy asks. Law hadn’t realized he was staring at him.

“You look tense,” Law says. _Thanks, Captain Obvious._

“I guess,” the boy replies, muttering a ‘thanks’ to the bartender as he sets his drink down in front of him. “I’m going on a blind date in a little while. I’ve never even met this person and I’m terrified. I mean, what if they’re a total dick?”

Law chuckles. “Are you sure _you_ didn’t have a few drinks before you came in here? That’s the point in a blind date, dumbass.”

Giving him an amused smile, the young man sips from his glass and squeezes his eyes shut at the burn in his throat. “What about you? Do you like, come in here to get drunk off your ass and hit on people by staring at them?”

Law looks away from him as his cheeks turn pink. “No.” The boy laughs. “I’m kinda on the same agenda as you, unfortunately. My idiotic best friend set me up with some loser tonight.”

The young man hums as he downs the entire glass, listening to what this man is saying to him.

Law raises his half-empty glass. “As you can see, I’m not so good at the whole date thing, much less blind dates. I didn’t want to meet this person, they probably hate alcohol or something, I dunno. Kind of a dick move, but.”

“Are you nervous?” the boy asks.

“Shut the hell up.” 

The boy grins at him.

“I’m Luffy,” he says, holding out his hand.

Law puts his glass down and shakes it. “Law.”

For the rest of the night, they talk about their friends that set them up, ramble about how their dates must feel sitting in the middle of the restaurant all by themselves while he and Luffy have the time of their lives talking and drinking away at the bar.

“Well, I’m gonna go to the blind date and talk to my table,” Law slurs. He slides off the bar stool and nearly loses his balance.  “They’re probably pretty pissed.”

Luffy laughs and his cheeks are completely red. He looks so cute, Law thinks. “You’re fucking drunk.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Law says, grabbing onto the counter like a lifeline. “Well, I’m off to go to this crappy date. It was nice talking to you, Luffy. Enjoy your crappy date, too.”

The raven-haired boy waves him goodbye as he goes to search for his table. Sitting in his chair, Law feels kind of shitty when he realizes that there’s no one sitting across from him. Maybe they got tired of waiting and went home. He grips his glass and mentally curses himself for fucking this up. Sanji is going to _kill him_.

A few minutes later, someone is stumbling over to the table in front of Law, too buzzed to even realize that it was Luffy again.

Law laughs. “Did you get lost on your way to the table? That’s usually my friend Zoro’s job.”

Luffy looks at him as if a large bird came down and tore Law’s head off. “Did you say Zoro?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Zoro’s my best friend. He’s the one that set up my blind date.”

Oh.

Law swallows. “Does he have a boyfriend named Sanji?”

“Yeah, he does.”

_Oh._

“Sanji’s my best friend. He set me up, too.” Law says slowly.

“So I guess you’re my…?” 

Law nods. “Yeah. Yeah, you are. Do you wanna sit down?”

Luffy nods and sits down in the seat across from Law’s. 

“So I suppose this is the crappy date you’re having, and I’m the loser you were gonna meet, huh?” Luffy says. Law wants to punch himself. Repeatedly.

“And I’m the total dick that got drunk off his ass because I didn’t want to go on this date.” Law says, frowning.

A few pauses later, they both begin to laugh.

Wiping away tears of mirth from his eyes, Law says, “You know what? I think we already had our blind date at the bar. How did I do for a guy who’s never even been on a blind date before?”

“Spectacularly,” Luffy giggles, and it’s like music to Law’s ears. Jesus, when did he get so sappy? 

He realizes he said all of that out loud as Luffy’s cheeks turn red. “It’s probably because you are so drunk.”

“You know what?” Law repeats. “I’m drunk, you’re still here, and I’m so sorry for calling this a crappy date from before. So why don’t I just sober up so we can have a proper date tonight?”

Luffy smiles as Law orders a few glasses of water. “I’d like that.”

Law smiles back and swallows half the glass. “I’m Law. I like books and I hate bread.”

Luffy can’t stop grinning at him.

“I’m Luffy. I love eating food and I hate rude people.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Luffy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i've gotten a lot of lovely messages and asks for a sequel, here you go~ i hope this is close to what you guys asked for!

It’s a little late, it’s almost 12am, the restaurant is about to close at any minute, but the two men are still sitting at the table, surrounded by empty glasses that were previously filled with water. There are at least ten plates that were literally licked clean, which Law had watched Luffy do earlier with wide eyes because this guy can fucking _eat_.

He’s listening to Law talk about himself, right after Luffy finished talking about himself. Luffy learns a lot of new things about him: he’s 26, studying to become a surgeon, he’s listened to every single Beatles album ever made and he loves dogs; he has one waiting at his house right now named Bepo.

Just as Luffy opens his mouth to tell him about his dog Chopper, the waiter rudely interrupts him and tells them that they’re closing right now, and they need to get the hell out.

Law flips him off and Luffy sticks out his tongue childishly when the waiter struts back to the kitchen.

Getting up from the table, Law says to him, “Well, this has been a fun evening. I had a great time, Luffy. I’m sorry about earlier.”

Luffy waves him off with a smile. “Nah, it’s no big deal. I did the same thing, so we’re both dickheads.”

Law laughs and nods his head. “I guess so. Do you need a ride home?”

The younger man shakes his head and says, “Nah, I’ll just take the bus.”

“You sure? I don’t want some random stranger hitting on a good-looking guy like you,” Law says with a smirk.

“Oh my god, shut up, you big dork,” Luffy laughs. “Maybe I should go with you, I don’t have enough change anyway.”

They walk outside and the restaurant’s lights immediately go out and they can hear the locks turning very clearly, like a big ‘fuck you’ to both Law and Luffy. They look at each other and snicker. Assholes.

-0-

After Law pulls up in his car and drops Luffy off at his apartment building, he walks him to the front door and this suddenly feels really cliché. This kind of thing has happened a bunch of times already with his other dates; ‘I had a good time’, kisses and ‘want to come inside?’ clichés are going through Law’s mind right now.

“I had a good time, Law,” Luffy says with a smile. Law can cross that off on his mental list of clichés. The younger man’s cheeks are still pretty red from the alcohol, but he isn’t completely drunk anymore.

Law’s cheeks are tinged with pink when Luffy gets on his tiptoes and kisses Law’s cheek. It’s a small gesture but it feels like something they’ve done over and over again, and Luffy can feel his own face heating up even more. He smiles shyly and looks down at his feet.

“Do you, um. Want to come upstairs for a bit?” Luffy asks quietly. “We could have like coffee or beer or whatever.” And there it is.

Law raises his eyebrows and smiles a little. He doesn’t care about the clichés because it’s Luffy. “Sure, I’ve got time. I gotta leave in a little while though, I’m working tomorrow.”

Luffy smiles at him as he unlocks the door.

-0-

Luffy wakes up in his bedroom with what has to be the worst hangover he’s had in ages. He hasn’t felt like this since his 18th birthday. He wonders if someone came into his house and smashed a hammer against his head repeatedly.

He sits up in his bed too quickly, and it results in a high pitched whine and tears stinging at his eyes. He makes his way over to the bathroom, looks in the mirror and cringes at the sight of himself staring back at him. 

His hair is sticking out in different directions, and it feels sticky and gross. His eyes are red and puffy, and his throat feels like it’s on fire from all the alcohol he must’ve had last night. All of his clothes are gone, even his underwear is missing; he could’ve sworn he crashed into bed with them on. The smell of his own hair and breath is enough for him to hunch over the toilet bowl and puke up all of his guts. 

Luffy sits by the tub for a few minutes until the burn in his throat subsides, and he wants to stop shivering. He just wants to crawl back into his bed, wrap himself up in his covers, and just simply die. He shouldn’t have to put up with this shit so early in the morning.

Luffy rolls his eyes at his own melodramatic claim and yelps at the eye movement. It hurts like hell. But it’s his fucking fault, so he sucks it up and slowly walks out over to the kitchen to find some coffee, a glass of water and some Advil. It’s the same routine he follows every time he comes home smashed from the night before.

“Oh, good morning, Luffy,” a voice says. Luffy’s eyes are slightly hazy and halfway open, like when he forgets his glasses and he can’t see shit. He doesn’t notice a glass of water being pushed into his own hand and a couple of pills in the other. 

“Thanks,” Luffy mumbles. He swallows the pills and drinks the water straight afterwards, then goes over to the coffee machine to pour his coffee. He fixes it up and takes a sip.

He spits it out about ten minutes later.

“What the hell?” Luffy yells. It’s the guy he had the blind date with last night, Trafa- Tra- what the _fuck_. Law? Yeah, Law. What the hell was he doing here?

He seriously hoped he was just dreaming and he pinches himself, hoping that when he wakes up he’d find himself in front of his toilet. It doesn’t happen, and he’s still in front of this good-looking guy with Luffy looking like he got hit by two trains last night. And with no clothes on, either. Awesome.

“Oh shit–” he says, ducking behind the counter. “How did you get in here?!” Luffy exclaims. He probably looks like he’s about ready to rip off his own hair and eat it.

“You invited me in last night, remember?” Law says. 

Oh, yeah. He did. Alright then.

“…Oh. Right,” Luffy says. “Um. Where are my clothes?”

“They’re in the wash. You threw up all over them last night,” Law replies, sipping his coffee. 

“Of fucking course I did,” Luffy sighs. He remembers it now. He invited Law inside after they left the restaurant, had a few beers (Luffy’s not sure, his brain is too fuzzy to remember how many he’s had), and Law must’ve stayed the night. To watch over him.

“I was worried about you, you know,” Law says. “I didn’t leave because I didn’t want you choking on your own puke, or have you running out in the streets with no clothes on.”

To Luffy, that’s actually… kinda sweet. A little gross, but it’s sweet. That Law genuinely cares about him. 

“Thanks,” he chuckles. “But…”

“Hm?” 

“What happened to my underwear?” Luffy suddenly feels really cold.

“You kept trying to take them off every time I left you by yourself for five minutes, and you kept screaming ‘I have no dick!’,” Law tells him.

Luffy wants to laugh at past drunk Luffy. Or he probably wants to punch the crap out of him. Maybe both. 

“I think your underwear went missing at some point in the night, so I sent you to go to bed. I didn’t really want to see your ass. I mean, no offense, you’ve probably got a nice ass or whatever, but, you know.” Luffy giggles when he sees Law’s face turn pink. “Then one old lady that lives on the floor below or something came by and yelled at me to keep your voice down. Anyway, a bunch of shit like that happened.”

“’I have no dick’,” Luffy says with a giggle. “God, I wanna punch myself.” He laughs at the thought then he grabs his pounding head. 

Law chuckles at him. “Go put some clothes on and go lie down on the couch. I’m gonna mix something up for your hangover, alright?”

“Alright, Doctor Law,” Luffy says, turning around to walk back to his room. “And no peeking at my ass!”

Law bursts out laughing and nearly knocks the mug off the counter.

-0-

Luffy returns to the living room wearing a t-shirt, long pajama pants and fuzzy socks. He feels a little less self-conscious when Law notices him walking in front of the couch. He can see his dog Chopper crawling all over Law’s lap, licking at his hands and Law is laughing at the little ball of fur.

“You didn’t tell me you had a dog,” Law says, petting the small canine sitting in his lap. It’s an adorable sight to the younger man.

“I was gonna tell you until that assdip waiter kicked us out,” Luffy says. Law nods and watches him lay down on the couch on his stomach, burying his throbbing head in his arms. “This fucking sucks.”

“It’s your fault, dumbass,” Law says with a sympathetic smile. He gets up and grabs a glass of some weird orange mixture from the kitchen counter. “Here, drink this.”

Luffy takes it and gulps it all down, then coughs some of it back up with a horrified expression on his face. “What the hell is this?!”

Law shrugs at him. “It’s just something that I thought would cure your hangover. Works on me.”

Luffy smacks and licks at his own lips and shudders, setting the glass down on the floor. “Thanks. For, you know. Taking care of me.”

“Well, someone’s gotta take care your idiot ass,” Law says with a smirk in his voice.

“Fuck off,” Luffy chuckles, then he remembers something. “Wait, its like, 10:30. Didn’t you say you had to be at work today?”

“I can miss one day, it’s not gonna kill me,” Law replies. “No way am I leaving you by yourself to suffer. I’m not that heartless.”

Luffy lies back down to relax on the couch, and he smiles when Law sits next to him and pats his lap. He rests his head on Law’s thigh and closes his eyes.

They stay like that together for a few minutes of comfortable silence. Just as Luffy is about to fall asleep, Law kisses his forehead gently to get his attention.

“Hey,” Law whispers. “Hey, hey Luffy.”

The younger man hums to show that he’s listening. 

“Want to go out again tomorrow night?”

“Mmm, that depends,” Luffy says, opening one of his eyes to look at his. “Are you gonna stay the night with me even if I’m not drunk and hungover?”

Law chuckles and nods his head. “Of course. Though I’m not sure if I’ll be able to let you keep your underwear on, though.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Luffy laughs. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~   
> mugiwarakun <3


End file.
